


Rabbit Season

by LemonCat64



Category: ChromaFall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonCat64/pseuds/LemonCat64
Summary: The setting is... Less then wholesome. A world where hunting is one of the most popular sports, nothing too bad. But it gets a whole layer of worse when you realize there are no traditional animals in this world. Instead replaced by a human-like counterpart with their qualities. We follow Veronica Bunbert, a rabbit person. As she struggles to bring home food for her children. Will she make it home? Maybe. If she isn't caught.





	1. Run Like a Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be violence and gory at some parts. Not for the feint of heart if this works out as I intend.

  
Her breath was rugged, her arms and legs burnt as she ran. **BANG! BANG! BANG!** was all she heard. Veronica felt the death cones fly right past her, the cone nearly grazing her. She was practically deaf afterwards, loud noises and sensitive rabbit ears don't mix well, but she continued running. She couldn't stop even though she wanted to. She knew what would happen if she did. And so she ran. Ran like the rabbit she was. She jumped over a fallen tree. Running through the woods to where they had chased her. The blasts the cones made still pierced her ears as she ran. They were relentless.  
  
Home was nearly a mile away. She could tell. **BAM!** The death cone had crashed into a tree that was just next to her, rabbits had a lot of luck and it was shining through right about now. She continued her running. The voices mocking her now, "Look Pa! I nearly hit it!" to which the father of this being would respond.  
  
"Nearly ain't enough Johnny! Fire again! And hit it this time!" So the boy would raise up his death shooter and... **BANG!** Another miss. This time not very close. It was fairly obvious they were still learning now to shoot a death shooter.  
  
"Pa, it's too fast!" That was one thing Veronica hated. She hated it so much. How... How little they cared. Diminishing her to _it_. Not _her_ or _the rabbit_ , no no. _It_ , not even on the same level as them. The cones flew past her with speed. She continued to run, as she ran a realization hit her, she had to lose these guys. She leads them home and it's game over for her, her husband, and her sixty five kids... That would not be good.  
  
Just then she felt it. A sharp piercing in her left ear, then a warm sensation. She knew what had happened. One of the cones had finally got her, pierced through her left ear now. She continued running for her life. She would address her wounds later. She... She couldn't feel in that ear anymore anyways. it wasn't that bad, right? She dismissed this thought from her mind and continued to run. Soon enough though she noticed it. Loud bangs... They stopped... She looked behind her and saw... Nothing. She had lost them. For now... That or they had run out of bullets. Either or, she had a moment of relief. A moment to end to her wounds. She patted her side, the bag of carrots were still there. The bag of food for her family. Still safe and sound. She wished she could say she say the same about herself...  



	2. Hugo at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, you might be thinking "Wow! That's really dangerous! Why the heck would she be doing this?" It's because of her children. And Hugo is one of those special little kiddos.

This is a WIP.

COMING SOON


End file.
